It's a Long Way Until the End
by Skywalker2101
Summary: Angel Skywalker is emotionally a long way from home. Her cousin Anakin Solo has died. Her other cousin Jacen Solo has turned to the dark side and had nearly murdered her mother Mara Jade Skywalker. Her brother Ben Skywalker has nearly died by their cousin's hand. Now, she is just fed up with his shit. (Long Way by: Daughtry then Until the End by: Breaking Benjamin)


**Summary:** Angel Skywalker is emotionally a long way from home. Her cousin Anakin Solo has died. Her other cousin Jacen Solo has turned to the dark side and had nearly murdered her mother Mara Jade Skywalker. Her brother Ben Skywalker has nearly died by their cousin's hand. Now, she is just fed up with his shit. (Long Way by: Daughtry then Until the End by: Breaking Benjamin)**  
**

**It's a Long Way Until the End**

_Dusty road, hopeless eyes, looking at the blinding lights.  
__Saw your ghost here tonight, it lingers on.  
__And I feel your life pulling me back to the place.  
__But the thought of staring back at you is more than I can face._

Angel Skywalker knew there was something wrong. She hadn't seen her father- the Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker- in several hours. She pulled on her belt, the holster that held her silver blaster dangling at her left hip. She stretched her hand out, the lightsaber she had constructed with the help of her father flying from her bed and into her prosthetic left hand's grasp before she hooked it to her belt.

"You're angry, Cousin."

She gave a weak smile at the familiar voice. She looked back at the Force apparition of her cousin Anakin Solo. His shimmering blue figure was just as she had remembered him: his dark brown hair glistening in the light of Coruscant's sunset with his icy blue eyes dulled from the pain of what his elder brother had done.

Angel gave a weak sigh before she asked, "Do you know where Dad is?" Anakin sat at her side on the bed with a gentle smile and simply replied, "You'll find him. After all-" his icy blue eyes twinkled as he finished, "-everybody in the family knows you're a daddy's girl." She grinned as she sarcastically asked, "That easy?" Anakin smiled, "All too easy." She gave a sigh. "No help getting Dad back, then?" Anakin shook his head 'no' as he began to dematerialize.

"Not this time, Angel."

_It's a long way now from where I used to rest my head.  
__It's safe and sound; if only I could turn around.  
__There's no direction where I stand, just dead end signs and wasted land.  
__It's a long way to you._

Angel gave a weak sigh as she entered the abandoned facility on the much more evil and ominous side of Coruscant. Her T-65 X-Wing starfighter was parked nearby; she had sensed the more sinister aura of her cousin. _He's not Jacen Solo anymore, Angel; he's Darth Caedus._ She repeated that phrase over and over again.

She jumped to a catwalk and made her way to a vent. The vents were small; it took all of her concentration to make her mind believe that she wouldn't be crushed the further she ventured.

_Trust in hope, she left me standing by to find what's lost.  
__Is it her eyes pulling me back to the place?  
__Just thinking of myself without you is more than I can take._

Luke Skywalker was bleeding. Badly. His right eyes was bruised with his lower lip torn open and a deep gash running from his ear down his jaw. His dark-sided nephew stood over him, victorious. Luke was chained with his head hanging low, crimson droplets steadily falling to the ground. He sensed his only daughter's presence in the Coruscanti building, growing nearer and nearer by the second. '_Get away from here, Daughter._' He called out to her, but her mental shields were impenetrable and rock solid.

He reached out to her, but felt a mental twinge of pain as he would've flinched because of the fiery edge of her psyche. He felt her rage, her hatred, her agony, and- most of all- her fear.

Her fear of loss.  
Fear to lose her mother.  
Fear to lose her brother.  
Fear to lose her father.

_It's a long way now from where I used to lay my head.  
__It's safe and sound; if only I could turn around.  
__There's no direction where I stand, just dead end signs and wasted land.  
__It's a long way to you._

With deadly precision, Angel Skywalker silently jumped from the catwalk where she had painfully watched the scene and walked towards her dark-sided cousin. Across her blood red lips was a wicked, smug grin, much like that of her mother's in the time Luke had known her; his daughter's arms were crossed over her chest, her hand-crafted lightsaber in her delicate right hand.

"Where's your hero, Uncle?" Jacen- no actually Darth Caedus- curiously, yet smugly asked his uncle. Luke chuckled as his nephew delivered him a skeptical expression. "I'd have to say that my hero is right behind you."

_It's a long way now from where I used to lay my head.  
__It's safe and sound; if only I could turn around.  
__There's no direction where I stand, just dead end signs and wasted land.  
__It's a long way now; it's a long way now; it's a long way now to you._

As he turned, Angel upper-handed her cousin, an undeniable fire in her eyes. Caedus groaned from the strike, even stumbling back a few steps in the process. He brought a hand up to his jaw, revealing the crimson trail left from her fingernails. He looked up at her with a vengeful glare in his eyes directed from his cousin to his uncle.

Angel stepped protectively in front of her father, her lightsaber in hand as she stood in a defensive stance. Luke eased a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder, a gentle, yet urging gesture for her not to do it. She simply mouthed 'I love you, Dad.' His heartstrings were yanked as she walked forward, towards her cousin and her fate.

_So clever, whatever, I'm done with these endeavors.  
__Alone I'll walk the winding way (Here I stay).  
__It's over, no longer, I feel it growing stronger.  
__I live to die another day, until I fade away._

Angel ignited her blade, undeniably matching her father's identical emerald blade. Luke had not quite noticed it before, but her lightsaber's hilt looked all too similar to her mother's, the lightsaber he himself had given to her as a gift that had once belonged to his own father- meaning her grandfather. Caedus ignited his lightsaber's blade, unquestionably matching his grandfather's former crimson blade.

Angel gestured for her father to go; he nodded sadly.

_Why give up? Why give in?  
__It's not enough, it never is.  
__So I will go on until the end.  
__We've become, desolate.  
__It's not enough, it never is.  
__But I will go on until the end._

Caedus began to circle his cousin, an undeniable fire in his eyes. "You come to rescue your father then to face me?" He laughed at his own accusation. "You know better than to believe you can defeat me."

Angel rolled her eyes before a wicked grin crawled onto her lips. "Do you remember that game," she started off slowly, "we used to play at your apartment that got us into trouble?" Caedus glared at her as she deactivated her lightsaber then hooked its hilt to her belt. She leaned her right hand's index finger against his chest, that wicked grin curling her lips.

"Tag. You're it."

_Surround me, it's easy, to fall apart completely.  
__I feel you creeping up again (In my head).  
__It's over, no longer, I feel it growing colder.  
__I knew this day would come to end, so let this life begin._

Angel bolted down the hallway with Caedus following close behind, a deathly glare on his face. Not before long, she was completely surrounded by Caedus' men. Caedus clicked his tongue disapprovingly at his cousin. "It seems to me that you're just as troublesome as your father."

Angel delivered her dark-sided cousin a glare that could kill if you looked into her eyes. She shrugged after a few moments. She walked towards her dark-sided cousin. _I'd die before he takes my dad down._ "I've heard you needed a sacrifice." Caedus glared at her. "Here I am." Her tone mirrored her father's from long ago as she remembered his words.

"I'm not afraid."

_Why give up? Why give in?  
__It's not enough, it never is.  
__So I will go on until the end.  
__We've become, desolate.  
__It's not enough, it never is.  
__But I will go on until the end._

Caedus slowly shook his head. "No," he simply said, "I won't." Angel glared at her dark-sided cousin.

"What for, Caedus? You'll kill my mother; you'll kill my father; you'll kill my brother. Yet, you won't kill me. I don't understand it. Why should I be special? You'd kill your parents; your sister even- but you wouldn't kill me."

She turned away. "Don't you turn your back on me, Cousin!" Angel scoffed and muttered, "Maybe you shouldn't have turned _your_ back on _me_." Caedus erupted in rage, sending a barrage of Force-generated lightning towards his cousin.

Angel raised her hands in an instant to envelope herself in a Force-generated shield. She slowly turned to face him, an expression on her face that mirrored her father's all too long ago.

"You shouldn't have turned your back on me," she visibly let her cousin face her wrath. "You won't take Dad down. You won't take Mom down. And Tatooine _and_ Mustafar would freeze over before I let you take my brother down."

_I've lost my way.  
__I've lost my way.  
__But I will go on until the end._

She brought her lightsaber's hilt from her belt. She showed her cousin she was no longer a child, but a woman. She ignited her lightsaber's blade, the emerald green blade of light shining with pride.

"I am the Chosen One's grandchild- Anakin Skywalker's grandchild; Han and Leia Organa Solo's niece; I am Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker's first and only daughter; I am Ben Skywalker's elder sister; I am Anakin and Jaina Solo's cousin."

She glared into Caedus' crimson and golden eyes, her silvery blue eyes blazing with pride. "I don't mention you because you have lost your way. You are not my cousin; you are not my relative."

"I will defeat you like a Jedi, for I am a Jedi like my parents before me." She swung her blade with all of her strength, the emerald blade sending sparks as it clashed with the Sith's crimson blade.

_Living is, hard enough, without you f***ing up..._

They dueled for what seemed like days. Every blow was thrown with honor, but every blow was blocked. The two made their way to the roof of the Coruscanti building. Angel ran across the building's enormous roof.

Caedus sent a barrage of lightning towards her, not even the least bit hesitant to show her any mercy. Angel raised her blade to block her dark-sided cousin's onslaught.

She wasn't quick enough.

The fiery blue bolts enveloped her body in a blanket of pain. She managed to raise her hands; she caught the bolts in her hands. With a battle cry so strong, Angel blasted the bolts back towards her Sith-turned cousin.

_Why give up? Why give in?_  
_It's not enough, it never is_  
_So I will go on until the end_  
_We've become, desolate_  
_It's not enough, it never is_  
_But I will go on until the end_

_I've lost my way_  
_I've lost my way_  
_But I will go on until the end_

Caedus gave a strangled cry as he flew far from the Coruscanti building and its roof to his doom. Angel made it to her feet, victorious. She took a deep breath with a soft smile. _Another thing Dad owes me for._ She chuckled at the thought.

_The final fight I win.  
__The final fight I win.  
__The final fight I win.  
__But I will go on until the end._

Angel happily whistled all the way down the stairs to the polluted ground, where she was greeted by her father. Luke gripped his daughter close to him in a bear hug none could match. Angel matched her father's embrace, holding him as if he were her lifeline.

Luke cupped his daughter's face in his hands, warm tears running down his cheeks. "I thought I'd lose you for a while there, Angel," he told her, the concern softening his voice. Angel fit her head in the crook of his neck as she said, "Well, Dad, I'm alright." Luke smiled, "I can see that." Angel narrowed her eyes at her father. "Dad," she protested, "I remember you telling me that when I was _five_. You don't tell a kid that who's _fifteen_."

Luke rolled his eyes at his daughter and eased his right arm over her shoulders. "Just like your mother," he murmured softly, kissing the side of her forehead. Angel grinned at her father. "Yeah," she agreed, more sarcastic than she intended, "Good with any weapon and an _amazing_ fighter." Luke looked over at his daughter and sighed with a soft smile.

As the two walked away from the building, Angel looked over at her father and asked, "Dad?" Luke raised his brows at her, "What is it, Angel?" Angel snickered as she said, "You know you owe me for that, right?" Luke groaned playfully as he pulled her close. Father and daughter walked from the decaying building.

**THE**** END!** :D


End file.
